


Provocation

by twistedwings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Beryl - Freeform, F/F, Fingerfucking, Future Fic, Jealous Betty, Jealousy, Orgasm Control, Party, Possessive Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwings/pseuds/twistedwings
Summary: ‘Curiosity killed the cat’. The smile fades as fast as it comes as she can hear Cheryl’s voice, practically singing, ‘But satisfaction brought it back’.Jealousy is something that Betty just can't seem to stop from controlling her actions. Cheryl doesn't seem to mind.





	Provocation

**Author's Note:**

> They are older in this, pretty much a couple living together in the small town of Riverdale. Just some info for you all.   
> This has literally been in my computer for months. I went through a bad breakup and had to take a break from writing romance.

There’s something about seeing Cheryl talk to other people, the people who clearly want to fuck her. These people seem to have their eyes set in particular places, unashamed and lingering. Betty can imagine that they think of what she looks like nude, what she looks like when she comes, how pretty she sounds when she begs. These people have curious gazes and Betty smiles as she thinks of the phrase ‘Curiosity killed the cat’. The smile fades as fast as it comes as she can hear Cheryl’s voice, practically singing, ‘But satisfaction brought it back’.

She tries not to grit her teeth at the thought of her partner giving such satisfaction. The thought of it makes her blood pump angrily to her head, making her dizzy with images of blood and violence.

The blonde’s fists clench tightly as she watches Reggie talk to her girlfriend. She wants to beat him until he bleeds, peel that stupid look of delight off of his face. She wants to punch him until she can see blood on his teeth, until his breathing is classified as wheezing. Betty imagines herself over him, clawing at his eyes, her nails pulling them out of his head until he’s begging for mercy. At least without his eyes he wouldn’t be able to ogle Cheryl, like a dog. She feels her nails begin to prick at her skin and pulls herself out of her thoughts with a visible shake of her head.

She moves out of the room and to one of the several bathrooms that populates the first floor of the Blossom mansion. As soon as the door is closed behind her, she takes a deep breath as she takes a glance at herself in the mirror. She wants to break the mirror, shatter it into tiny pieces and pretend that it’s Reggie’s face. Digging into his face would comfort her beyond belief, right now, and she considers going back out there and knocking Cheryl out of the way to mutilate his fat cheeks and brown eyes.

Betty doesn’t realize that she’s gasping for air until the door to the bathroom is flung open and her redheaded counterpart is staring at her, expression blank and cold. Cheryl crowds into the small bathroom with her, pressing herself up against the door as she closes it behind her. Brown eyes meet ice cold blue, colors mixing easily in the heat that their gazes hold. Betty has Cheryl tightly bound with her fingers, shakily holding her wrists at her sides. The façade that the smaller woman held is now melting, dying and going away with the fire that burned in Betty’s face.

The blonde’s grip on the redhead’s arms tightens, Cheryl letting out a faint gasp as she closes her eyes briefly. When she opens them, Betty’s face is centimeters from her own and her eyes are searching. She searches for any sign of disapproval; a sign that Cheryl doesn’t want this, that she wants Betty to stop. Their mouths slide together easily, slick and heated. The want show in the way that they push against one another, teeth clacking and lips on fire with the ache of the bruising touch.

Betty finds comfort in the warmth of Cheryl’s wet mouth. The way that she tastes, so sweet and innocent. The first time Betty kissed her, she was surprised at how sweet the girl tasted. Shocked that she didn’t taste of death and destruction, all the things that she promised and threatened. Instead she tasted like her eyes look, soft and sweet, innocent and broken. Betty licks into her mouth, chasing that sweet taste, biting at her lips slowly. The little breaths that Cheryl takes when Betty kisses her, is enough for the blonde to get possessive. Her mind travels back to the place where she was when she stood by and watched Reggie eye her girl.

The jealousy bubbles in her chest and she clears her throat before whispering into Cheryl’s ear, “I saw the way he was looking at you.” She feels the girl shake beneath her, shuddering at the feeling of Betty’s warm breath floating across her neck. Before Cheryl can open her mouth to speak, her blonde lover releases a wrist and slides her hand up Cheryl’s arm, slowly raking her nails along the skin. Goosebumps rise in the following path and a dip in the redhead’s stomach makes her breath catch in her throat. The lump of air sitting there as she looks up into Betty’s eyes again, the cold blue littered with flicks of passionate green. The green, no doubt, expressing the way that she felt when seeing Reggie flirt with her lover.

Cheryl regains her composure, never one to surrender too easily, and with a smirk growing on her face she whispers, “There were a lot of people looking at me tonight. What has your eye on Reggie, Betts?” Her tone is slightly teasing and Betty wants to push her against the door even harder, instead the hand that’s traveling up her arm makes its way onto her neck. Betty squeezes loosely and leans in again, her mouth barely brushing against Cheryl’s, “He had your attention and you certainly had his, but for him it wasn’t just a game. He was sizing you up, his eyes lingered too often and too far.”

“I wasn’t aware you were so easily provoked,” Cheryl says lightly, tongue peeking out of her mouth to lick at her lips. The redhead’s smirk quickly falls back into place as Betty’s eyes follow her mouth’s movements. Her blonde counterpart’s soft body leans against her front, mouths still barely a breath away from touching.

The grip that Betty has on the girl’s neck loosens slightly, as she takes a step back. Cheryl’s own body lulling forward to follow the heat of Betty’s.  She stands before the redhead, taking in small breaths of her scent, a comfortable haze making its way into her body as the aroma of the woman fills her senses and lungs. “Do you like provoking me?” she asks and Cheryl can barely breathe with the way that Betty’s voice is dripping with anger. Whether it is true anger or not, she is unsure – and also unbothered – but she knows that it makes her heart ricochet off the walls of her chest.

Cheryl doesn’t have time to answer before Betty catches her lips in a bruising kiss. One of her wrists is still pinned against the door and all she wants is to put her hands in Betty’s hair. She pushes against the restraining hand but gains no access to her hand, whining defeatedly into the kiss, she lets herself be pulled forward and closer to the woman in front of her. Betty licks her way into Cheryl’s mouth, smearing her lipstick onto the redhead’s teeth. In contrast to Cheryl’s sweet and innocent taste, Betty taste like sin incarnate and fire. All the redhead can do is offer up her kiss to soothe the burning feeling that Betty causes in her chest, stomach and even lower. She wants to scream in Betty’s face, pull her against her and beg for the blonde’s touch. She wants to wrap her legs around the woman’s waist and grind her whole body against her, wants to be thrown down and ravaged, wants to be wanted. She wants Betty to fuck her.

When they pull back for a breath, Cheryl is dizzy with a lack of oxygen and an excess of Betty. She’d easily take that exchange any day, wishing she could live, solely, on Betty for the rest of her life. Her free hand is making its way up Betty’s arm, touching the bare skin there easily and she watches as the blonde’s eyes flick dangerously to her small and polished hand. She swallows and tries not to tremble when Betty’s eyes meet hers and the fire has only grown hotter behind her blue irises. Here in the bright lights of the bathroom, Cheryl was almost blinded by the glow of the blonde locks that were just within her reach. Her ascending hand finally makes its way into Betty’s hair and she tugs.

Betty allows herself to be pulled forward, wanting this just as bad as Cheryl. The heat between her thighs and the twitching of her fingers against Cheryl’s skin makes her moan gently into the kiss. That sweet taste is back on her lips and all she wants is to bask in it, even drown in it. She pulls away from this kiss, much to Cheryl’s chagrin only to place her lips against the other’s neck. An urgent need to claim and to own takes over her, as she pulls the woman closer. Her teeth find the spot just below her ear, causing Cheryl to shiver and groan beneath her as she closes her mouth around the bitten flesh. The ache that arrives from the bite makes the hand that is in Betty’s hair pull tightly, urging her along. All she wants is to bite Cheryl’s skin over and over again, mark her up so the world knows who she belongs to.

The bruise that finds its way onto Cheryl’s neck is dark red and Betty tries not to smirk as her belly swoops with pride. She wants to put the marks all over the redhead’s body. Her palms are just itching to rip off the skin-tight dress that Cheryl is wearing right now. The exact reason why Reggie and everyone else couldn’t keep their eyes off of her. As Cheryl leans back against the door again, her breast bounce in the dress. The cleavage distracting Betty from her handiwork on Cheryl’s neck.

A flush has spread over Cheryl’s body and Betty wants to unravel her like a gift, put her mouth on any spot that glows with the red tint that is Cheryl’s arousal. Betty presses her leg between Cheryl’s, thigh pressing close enough to feel the heat radiating from the redhead’s slick core. The air between them is hot and dry, they both find it difficult to breathe while they stare into each other’s eyes longingly. Cheryl has managed to take her bottom lip hostage between her teeth, digging into the soft skin until there are marks and possible blood drawn. Betty watches her, licks her own lips and presses forward to fill the gap between them.

Cheryl draws in a deep breath when she feels Betty’s thigh on her. Her heart hammering in her chest as she automatically moves against the added pressure between her legs. She pushes herself down, gasping when her clit catches on Betty’s skin. The taller woman watches the reaction and immediately loses all control of the situation, of her want. She pulls Cheryl’s hips forward, gripping them tight enough to leave bruises. She makes Cheryl ride her thigh, eyes shuttering closed with the feel of the slick heat that is smearing onto her own thigh now. Cheryl is trying -and failing- to get the right amount of friction between her legs, Betty’s grip on her waist isn’t helping much either. She groans and moans, both out of pleasure and frustration, meeting a smug Betty’s eyes. Now with her hands free, Cheryl moves her hands up to the back of the blonde’s head, where her hair lay across her neck, swiping the hair to the side and pulling her in by her neck. The kiss isn’t gentle by any means and Cheryl is sure that her makeup is a mess by now, but she can’t seem to care when all she can really think of is how to get off or rather how to get Betty to get her off.  

Betty hisses into the kiss, pulling Cheryl’s lip in between her teeth and pulling slowly. She swipes her tongue across the shorter woman’s mouth and moves to turn her around. Cheryl gasps, suddenly facing the mirror and lacking the touch of Betty on her aching pussy. But she can see Betty behind her, see exactly what she’s doing to her now. Cheryl watches as the hands, belonging to the blonde goddess, practically rip the skirt of her dress up her body, exposing her lower half, glistening with want.

Betty pushes at Cheryl’s back making her lover bend over, Cheryl obliges with a smirk on her lips. The smirk is quickly removed from her face as Betty swipes a finger up and down her slit once. She pushes her wet finger into the woman before her, listens as her lover gasps and tilts her head back. Red hair brushes against her face as she presses her front to the back of the woman. Cheryl tries to push down against the finger, tries to gain some friction, but Betty puts her free arm around the woman’s waist.

“You want something, you ask for it. You know that, Cheryl,” she says, lips pressed right against the redhead’s ear, their eyes meeting in the mirror. Cheryl’s face is full of color, real color, not the faux blush she applies to make herself more gorgeous.

“Come on Betty, you know you’re teasing me,” Cheryl says, lips pouty as she looks into those piercing blue eyes through the reflection. She holds back the urge to whine, she has to stand her ground.

“Ah, you mean like you’ve been teasing me all night? Dressing like this and making me stand by and watch as everyone else ogled you? As you basically flirted with everyone who did?” The words make Cheryl’s heart pulse again, make it move quickly and erratic, like a deer caught in the headlights, like a mouse caught in a trap. Betty doesn’t give her time to answer, shoving another finger into her pussy with intention this time. She fucks into her pussy in quick succession this time, making Cheryl slam her eyes shut and just enjoy the ride. Cheryl tries to keep up, but the arm around her waist is restrictive. She tries desperately to roll her hips, but all she can do is stay still. Betty’s mouth is on her neck now, licking and sucking on her pulse point. Cheryl’s eyes open slowly and she moans aloud as she sees the way Betty is watching her in the mirror, eyes burning with lust, want and possessiveness.

Her pussy is clenching and she needs more, she needs something else, something to bring her over the edge. She bites her lip, trying to suppress the need and want to beg Betty for an orgasm. But she knows she has to or she won’t receive it. It’s always a game about demanding things. Cheryl can demand anything from anyone else or from Betty in any other circumstance but when it comes to this, Betty is the ruler.

“Please” she whispers and Betty looks up, no longer focused on her neck. Her eyes are dark, almost all pupil at this point. Cheryl licks her lips, nervous and desperate. “Please let me come, please give me an orgasm Betty.” Betty’s cheek ticks up as she looks at the sexy woman before her and she pumps her fingers in and out of her before pulling her other hand from around the redhead’s waist so that she can begin rubbing Cheryl’s clit.

“Tell me you love me,” she whispers as she rubs Cheryl’s clit harshly.

“Ah fuck, I love you” Cheryl all but screams, the group of friends and not-friends, on the other side of the door, long forgotten. Cheryl’s hands are gripping the countertop as Betty nuzzles against the spot on her neck that makes her knees weak. She’s so close to coming, she can feel herself on the ed-

“You better not come without telling me, baby. You know how much I need to hear you say it, know how much I love it,” Betty says, voice hoarse with want. Cheryl nods her head, lets one of her hands come from the counter and to the side of Betty’s face. Her red nails contrasting with Betty’s pale skin as she begins to see the stars in her vision.

Cheryl cries out, “I’m coming. I’m coming Betty,” and Betty pulls her red lips to her own and kisses the sobs that break through her body away. Cheryl is shaking and while Betty is holding her and seems sturdy, she is doing just the same. There’s something about seeing Cheryl like this, a way that no other person will see her. No matter how much they imagine her like this, they will never actually see it. Only Betty can make Cheryl feel this pleasure.

She kisses the shaking redhead and pulls her body close to her own. They hold each other like that for minutes that feel like hours, the party completely forgotten in the guest bathroom of their home.

“I love you too, Cheryl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comment and let me know if I should even do stuff like this anymore.


End file.
